


consequence

by LtMooMoo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, KIIBO NOT KEEBO OR K-1-B-0, M/M, Ouma not Oma, thats it for now ill probably add more stuff later, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtMooMoo/pseuds/LtMooMoo
Summary: It was cold. So cold when he woke up. When they woke up. Strange. Where were they? He didn't know. And neither did they.orThe sixteen of them finally wake up and face the consequences of what they had gone through.





	consequence

**Author's Note:**

> updates are random and im really bad with commitment so if this isnt updated in like 5 years thats why. sorry.

It was cold. So cold when he woke up. When they woke up. Strange. Where were they? He didn't know. And neither did they.

“Sir, if you would please follow me to the dining hall.” Some person wearing a shirt that read ‘Team Danganronpa’ was helping him up. Danganronpa? Oh. Right. He felt sick to his stomach at just seeing the word.

Then he remembered. The blood. His blood. How he auditioned twice, only to be killed immediately the second time. He remembers the shot put ball. He remembers his name.

Rantarou Amami.

But that wasn't his name, was it?

It was Rantarou Amami’s name.

So what was his name?

“Sir.” Rantarou realized that the the man was still waiting for him. He looked impatient. A few years older than Rantarou maybe. 

Reluctantly, Rantarou sat up, with the help of the man. If his arm weren't gripped so tightly onto him, he would've definitely fallen. His feet were sore, his joints screaming at him, and his head felt nauseating. All of the pain had come at him as he stood up. With a strong arm on Rantarou’s side and Rantarou’s arm slung around the man’s shoulders, the two slowly made their way into the dining hall.

“So.. why am I here?” Rantarou asked as they trudged.

“You know what Danganronpa is right?” Rantarou briefly nodded, although this action hurt his head further. “It's our policy to help the participants with daily life after they wake up. They're usually too weak to do anything, so we're basically their caretakers. I'm just a fill in for you right now, your actual caretaker should be here tomorrow.”

“Ah..” Then a question hit him. “W-where are the others??”

He looked at him. “They'll be waking up soon, the game just ended.”

“...Who survived? And.. who were the blackened and victims?”

“Harukawa Maki, Saihara Shuichi, and Yumeno Himiko survived. Akamatsu Kaede, Tojo Kirumi, Shinguji Korekiyo, Gokuhara Gonta, and Momota Kaito were the blackened. You, Hoshi Ryouma, Yonaga Angie, Chabashira Tenko, Iruma Miu, and Ouma Kokichi were victims.” He seemed to be reading off of a clipboard.

“Wait what about Kiibo and Tsumugi??” Rantarou asked, realizing the two’s names weren't said yet.

“Kiibo sacrificed himself and Tsumugi was the mastermind.” He blatantly said. Tsumugi?? The mastermind?? Things were just not adding up right in his head. He squeezed his eyes close, making the man worry.

“Come on, you were the last to wake up, you should get some food, you were in there for a week and a half at least.”

><><><

Then he saw everyone. Well, maybe not everyone, but a lot of people. There, he saw Kaede, Shuichi, Kaito, Maki, Himiko and.. and Tsumugi. She sat further away and Rantarou couldn't tell if she sat further away on purpose or if the others distanced themselves from her. A man and a woman who Rantarou didn't recognize stood at the head of the table, seemingly talking about something important.

Rantarou made his way to the table and sat down, relieved. The others peered up at him, suddenly realizing he was there.

“Amami-san!” Kaede had exclaimed first. She smiled, but it soon faltered. Rantarou watched as Shuichi rubbed her back and said something to her.

“I.. I’m sorry for trying to k-kill you..” she stuttered. She obviously looked very guilty and Rantarou didn't know what to say. Trying? Rantarou was confused, but as he was too tired and hungry to question it, he let it go.

“I.. Apology accepted.” He stuck his hand out. But since Kaede was across the table he had to lean in further before their hands met.

“Thank you Amami-san.”

“So does your head hurt Amami-san?” Shuichi asked. There was something different about him. He seemed more reliable in a sense. Like he had stopped doubting in himself.

“Yeah.” He replied simply.

“So Akamatsu-san and Momota-san both were b-blackened? I know Akamatsu-san k-killed me, but if you don't me asking, who did you k-kill Momota-san?” Rantarou asked hesitantly. He was curious, of course, but he was also scared they'd be uncomfortable with the question.

“I.. I k-killed Ouma-san.” He said quietly. Maki stared at him worriedly but he shook it off.

“O-oh.. Sorry for asking.”

“It's fine.”

“After this, let's show you around and introduce you to the others.” Himiko said in her typically high pitched voice. Although, somehow, she had stopped sounding so tired and lazy anymore. Seriously, what did he miss?

“That would be great! I-if you didn't mind of course.” He quickly said.

“Of course we don't mind, why would we offer you that in the first place if we minded?” Maki said bluntly. But like the other survivors, she too had sounded more confident, more lively.

“Thank you.” Rantarou said softly.

The food had come, and Rantarou found it tastier than what he could imagine. But perhaps he found it more delicious because of his severe lack of food at the moment. He shoveled large spoonfuls of soup into his mouth. But, in the corner of his eye, he saw Tsumugi watching him. Why? He didn't know. But it made him uncomfortable enough to eat faster to leave.

><><><

“These are the dorms.” Shuichi pointed at the hall of rooms lined up. On each of them, their names were written neatly on the front.

“When it's lunch you'll meet the others. Breakfast starts at 8:00, Lunch at 1:00 and Dinner at 7:00. We sleep at 10:00 and wake up at 7:00.” Maki listed, although there was something in her expression that Rantarou couldn't make out. 

Rantarou looked at the fancy clock in the wall. 11:11. The numbers reminded him of his sisters. The way they would all wish for wishes at the time. The way they would all giddily wait at their own clock and- No. Those weren't your sisters. They were Rantarou’s. Not yours. You don't have a family. You don't have anyone.

“Rantarou?” Shuichi looked concerned, the others staring at him as well. He blinked his eyes rapidly, as if he were trying to wake himself up.

“S-Sorry, I spaced out.” He looked to the side. They seemed to understand as they didn't press any further.

They showed him around, a quick tour of his room and where everything was before they took off, leaving him to bathe in his thoughts. He sunk into the bed and closed his eyes. 

Bright.

All I saw was a bright light.

I remember thinking that this was the only option. After all, they would all die if I hadn't tried something.

But I saw something drop.

It was a shot put ball.

I remember thinking that someone was out for me. To get me. To kill me.

And..

And I was right.

After that, all I saw was white. And now, here I am. Having the people that caused me- no - everyone suffer so much everywhere around me??

Ha.. Do they think our lives are a joke?! To play around with like fucking puppets?!

Rantarou hadn't realized it but he was punching the wall. Blinded with anger and adrenaline he continued until his fists were dripping with red. He remembers the warm blood. It's not warm anymore. It's cold. Just cold. He felt nothing.

><><><

He washed off the blood. Not a trace left expect for dark bruises and pink cuts. It reminded him of the blood in the game. He looked at his newly brandished scars. He smiled.

“It is dinner Amami-san.” A man with slicked back red hair appeared at his door. Similar to the other man, he wore a ‘Team Danganronpa’ shirt. “I am your caretaker. My name is Sawada Kousuke, nice to meet you.” He extended a hand. Rantarou stared at him. When he didn't do anything for a solid 30 seconds, the man - Sawada Kousuke coughed into his fist and retracted his arm.

“Shall I escort you to lunch?”

“...”

“Alright, follow this way sir.”

><><><

It was loud. Louder than before. When he walked in, he saw everyone. Everyone. Even.. Even her.. He stopped at the entrance, his feet suddenly still. Was he nervous? Why would he be nervous? They were his friends, right?

“Amami-san!” He heard a voice call out. “Come sit down!” It was Kaede.

He slowly walked over and sat down awkwardly, everyone silent now and staring at him. Some were surprised, some looked happy, and some looked.. like they didn't care at all.

“H-Hi..” he mumbled. It was quiet for a few seconds before the room loudened once again.

“Is that really you Amami-san??”

“W-Welcome back..”

“A-Amami-san??”

“...”

“Guys! Give him some room.” Shuichi called out in the midst of the outburst. Rantarou shrunk away. He was still getting used to everyone as they had all seemed different. Or were they back to normal? Who knows. 

Kiibo wasn't even there.

Chabashira wasn't screaming in his face about how he was a ‘degenerate male’, in fact, she kind of looked scared of him, and the others.

Similar to Chabashira, Iruma wasn't talking at all, not even cracking her usual vulgar jokes. She looked frightened, even jumping at Ouma reaching for salt.

Gokuhara had a darker presence to him. The shine that had once been in his eyes was not there, and even his polite smile when Rantarou had glanced at him looked grim.

Ouma face was void from emotion except for the wary glint in his eyes and the distrusting way he stared at him. It made him uncomfortable to look at him, so he turned away.

Hoshi said not a word. He ate in silence and didn't even bare to look at any of the others. But when Rantarou managed to catch his eyes, they looked dull and pained.

Toujou looked uncomfortable, though still tried to stay polite, a ‘welcome back’ being said kind of forceably.

Yonaga’s eyes looked sharp. Sharp and dark. She wasn't bubbly, she wasn't bright, in fact, there was nothing bright about her. He hair looked dull and her once shining cerulean eyes were now the color of dirtied water.

Shinguji seemed scared. He greeted him of course, but Rantarou noted his constant panicked looks towards the kitchen and the fidgeting of his fingers on the table.

Momota was still bright, though a now more knowing look filled his face. Perhaps it was because he had seen so much killing that it had dulled him down a bit.

Akamatsu looked fine. But Rantarou noticed her hand making its way to her neck a lot. As if something were bothering her she kept glancing at her hands.

And..

Tsumugi looked normal. Plain, as she would say. But if Rantarou never really knew who Tsumugi really was, then Tsumugi wasn't really acting normal was she? After all, Rantarou didn't even know what normal was for her, and he really didn't want to know.

Rantarou wondered if this was who they really were or if this was what the game had turned them into.

“S-So how have you been?” Toujou asked cautiously.

“I.. I'm fine.” He said plainly.

“Gont - I welcome you back.” Gokuhara said dully.

“Thank you.”

“How was it like dying.” The question struck him suddenly. Although it was more like a statement, not a question.

“I- I-” Rantarou couldn't answer right away.

“Angie!” Himiko scolded. “You can't ask stuff like that!”

“What? I was curious.” She said flatly, as if she didn't care if it brought back bad memories.

His food arrived shortly after, and like before he practically inhaled it in like, 2 bites. The others continued to chat, Rantarou shying away, still getting used to everything.

And like that, lunch ended.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so it kinda sucks. idk what to say rn but thanks for reading i guess. also sorry if there are any grammar mistakes and spelling errors.


End file.
